The Crew - Invasion
by SomeGuyDomic
Summary: Some members of the Crew are caught in England during an Alien Invasion. The mission is to Survive. But the question is, who will?
1. Chapter 1

**The Crew - Invasion.**

**Part 1: The End.**

Aaron stood on the edge of the cliff, his long brown trench coat loudly flapping behind him, as he stared out at the swirling white clouds. The gentle sea breeze played on his cheeks, helping cool his warm face. With the slowest of movements, he placed his hands together, and removed his leather gloves, dropping them onto the floor with disdain. He reached up his sweaty left hand to his brow, and wiped away the flecks of dried blood, finally coming loose from his skin due to the moisture in the air. His eyes slowly lowered from the skies, down to the small boat waiting on the beach. He knew he'd have to push it into the water alone, and sail it by himself out into the channel, away from Dover and towards France. He let out a long sigh, wiping the blood from his hand onto his t-shirt, the batman emblem becoming muddied with the blood of his friend.

He pulled out his phone from his dark brown cargo pants, and checked the time: 5am. At that moment, the sun began to slowly peek over the horizon to his side, and he felt the warmth of the sun on his face. Perhaps this could be a sign that things were finally going to be better, and that he would be all right. Placing his phone back into his pocket, his eyes caught a glimpse of the large pile of messy earth to his side. He knew it was time to get on the boat, start sailing at first light. He turned to his side, and looked down at the roughly dug grave before him, and his hand began to shudder. He knelt down slowly before the smooth rock that marked the headstone, and he let his eyes linger on the pair of broken glasses that were laid on top. He took a long, deep breath, and muttered quietly, trying to maintain some of his pride. "See you later Josh. And thanks." He stayed still for a few moments, his eyes welling up before him as he looked upon his friend for the last time, before slowly standing up and walking past the grave down towards the beach, the boat, and hopefully safety.

**Part 2: The Beginning.**

"For fuck's sake man, now really isn't the time!" Aaron yelled at Josh, his voice full of bitterness.

"Dude, relax! It's an easy raid!" Josh declared loudly, shoving Aaron's arm out of the way and grabbing his phone, checking his twitter.

"At least wait until I've healed!" Aaron protested, spamming his mouse as his hero slowly took more and more hits. Josh had been caring less and less about WoW ever since Hearthstone had come out, and he'd kind of lost interest. Aaron just wanted to do well on the new DLC, and Josh was really letting the side down.

"But dude, its a DM from Fluke, it's either going to be funny or mega important!" Josh said, opening the Twitter app and clicking his messages. There was a long pause as Josh read the text on his screen, his jaw slowly dropping open. "Uhh... Hollow? TV, now."

"Dude I'm not watching a movie with you, I WANT to beat this boss!" Aaron protested yet again, his eyes glued to his screen. Josh had already stood up and gone out of the room, leaving his character to slowly be beaten to a pulp before Aaron's eyes. Aaron made some sort of grunt of complaint, as he was finally slain by yet another AOE nuke, standing up straight and grumbling to himself. "Damnit Josh..." before stepping out of the room and stopping Josh, who was sat in front of the TV. "Whats the big panic?"

Josh turned towards his friend, his eyes wide, and said loudly. "Fluke's on TV!"

Josh was right; on the large TV set was Fluke's face, live on the Jonathan Ross show, singing his new song "Broken Twigs." Aaron gave a small clap of astonishment and stood next to Josh, looking at the screen.

"Damn, he really has done well for himself." Aaron commented, his hand involuntarily tapping along to the rhythm.

"I know right? Told you going all the way to America for the audition was a good idea, now he's an actual musician person!" Josh chuckled. Aaron slowly sat down next to Josh on their large leather sofa, and watched Will having the time of his life, impressing thousands of people live. Josh reached over and grabbed his beer, taking a quick sip, then frowning slightly. "Its gone flat, damnit."

"I told you to bring it to the raid and drink it there"

"But when do I ever listen to you?"

"Fair point."

Suddenly, the music stopped, and the TV turned into a large emblem of the BBC emergency broadcast network. Both Aaron and Josh's expressions turned from mild contentment to a look of exasperation.  
"Fuck's sake!" Blurted out Josh, "We know its April 1st, stop with the pranks, I'm trying to watch Fluke on TV!" He yelled at the screen, slamming his bottle down on the table angrily, the contents of the bottle too flat to have any reaction.

"This looks kind of official Josh, maybe just listen to it." Aaron commented, sitting up a little straighter.

"Of course it looks official, that's how they get you! Remember Kony 2012? Bet you believed that shit too."

"Did not!"

"Ten quid says this is a load of shit and it's a joke." Josh mentioned forcefully, sticking out his hand to Aarons face. Aaron slapped away his hand, frowning.

"I'm not betting anything, just watch okay?"

Josh managed a slight grumble which sounded something like '_You watch okay..' _before sitting back in the sofa and staring at the screen. After about 30 seconds, the emblem turned into a man sat in front of a news desk, his face stern. He looked as if he'd been rushed in on short notice, and was reading off of some papers.

"Hello good citizens of great Britain,"

"Here we go..." Muttered Josh.

"I come today on the emergency broadcasting network to bring you urgent news."

"Total bollocks..." Added Josh.

"We had reports that alien space crafts had entered out atmosphere earlier in the week, but they were judged to be a hoax. However, we now have reports that the entire city of Edinburgh has just been wiped out by a large fleet of invading ships."

"Pfft, really? C'mon really? Next he'll say there have been zombies rising from the-"

"Shut up Josh!" Aaron insisted loudly, his back leant forwards and his eyes on the screen.

"We are urging people to stay indoors if you are in the country, and for those in cities to make your way to less populated areas, as the ships seem to be targeting large cities. Currently we know the ships are moving south at a rapid speed, and are currently laying siege to Durham, and are predicted to move towards York and Leeds in the next few hours." Josh quickly sat up, as a live news broadcast from Durham showed large spacecraft's destroying Durham, as a man with a live news camera filming it. The camera panned down, and it looked as if large humanoid creatures as tall as a house were walking through the streets, obliterating cars and people alike with lasers from their hands. Aaron's mouth dropped open, and he became rather weary. Josh was still not entirely convinced, but his curiosity was peeked.

"We should uh... Maybe call someone to see if this is legit.." Josh muttered, slowly pulling out his phone.

"Didn't you just say this is all a load of shit?" Aaron asked, his eyes still on the live footage.

"Shut up." Josh muttered to his friend, as he took out his phone and speed dialled Will. He picked up almost instantly. "Uhhh... Will, are you seeing this?"

"They're escorting us out of the building and towards the street, what's going on?!" Will asked in an unusually angry tone. Clearly his biggest moment of fame being destroyed didn't make him too happy.

"Aliens." Josh said plainly down the phone.

"Josh don't mess me about, what is happening?"

Aaron quickly grabbed the phone from Josh and said down the line. "Hey man, so those reports from Tuesday that said there were aliens turned out to be right, and apparently they're hostile and destroying England, heading south towards Leeds."

"Ahhh..." he heard Will say, "That must be why they have swat teams out here. I've heard that they'll be shipping peo-" But then there was an ear-splitting amount of noise from the speaker, like something had exploded close to Will. Surely they weren't in London already, weren't they headed down from Scotland?

"Hello?" Aaron asked of the phone, "Hello? Will, you there man? Will!" There was a long pause; all he could hear was loud noises, and screaming. At one point he could have sworn he heard Jonathan Ross swearing violently, then his voice was silenced. There was the sound of exploding, loud footsteps, some shuffling, and then Will's voice came back, barely a whisper.

"They're here dude, they're fucking here, they're attacking the cars, they killed Wossy and everyone, and I'm covered in fucking blood!" He whispered in a panicked tone to Aaron, who turned to look at Josh, who was sat, looking confused and a little afraid.

"What are you going to do, what's happening?" Aaron asked quickly, putting Will on speaker for Josh to hear him properly.

"They said there will be boats to take people out to sea, go somewhere else, because they thing England may be totally taken out. They said... Oh god, they said go out to sea until the ships move on and then come back, they wont attack a destroyed settlement. I'm... I'm going to head to where the ships are as soon as I can, if I can get out of here. God this is worse than my bloody fanfic." Will said, his voice sounding strained in fear.

"Where are the boats?" Josh asked hurriedly, wanting to be part of the conversation.

"Dover, if you guys make it I'll see you there."

"How the hell do we get to Dover?" Josh asked Aaron, his face looking almost terrified. His face reflected how Aaron felt, but he tried to maintain his composure.

"We drive." Aaron said, quietly.

Will's voice suddenly came down the speaker, fast and quiet. "They're everywhere, stay away from London, ill try and meet you on the way, stay away fro-" The line went dead. Aaron and Josh looked at each other for a few seconds, both trying to take in what just happened.

Eventually, Josh said quietly. "Alright, I guess we'd better get going then."

"You sure about this?" Aaron asked him, unsure.

"You've seen the movies, people who do nothing die right away." He stood up off the sofa and looked down at Aaron. "C'mon man, grab some stuff and we need to get going. I'll drive." He said, turning and starting to walk away to gather his things. Aaron was impressed by Josh's drive and willingness to take charge.

At least, he was impressed until Josh stubbed his toe on the coffee table, and an audible "Owww!" was heard. Aaron stood up, avoided the coffee table, and went to gather his belongings. It would be a long trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3 – Get going.**

Leeds was in total uproar. The streets were packed with people getting into their cars, onto their bikes, and whizzing off. Those who hadn't seen the televisions were wandering around confused. They would ask people around them, and once they knew, would run to their houses and begin to pack things, before adding to the already heaving amount of traffic headed out of the city. Josh and Aaron stepped out of the door of their flat and looked around at the utter chaos around them.

"Its like the London riots came to Leeds" Josh commented. He was dressed in his RageGaming t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a large leather jacket that seemed a little too big for him, and some white converse. A large backpack was slung over his shoulders, which seemed full to bursting. He pushed his glasses a little higher up his nose and turned to his friend. "You think everyone else is alright?"

Aaron stood there, looking out at the street. He was dressed in his Batman t-shirt, a long pair of dark cargo pants, shoes almost the same as Josh, and a dark blue hoodie. "I don't know Josh, but I hope so"

Josh walked forwards and towards his car. After the large success of their YouTube channels in early 2015, and their decision to move in together, things had really gone their way. Josh already owned a car, a Mazda RX7, which was of course bright red. Aaron owned a bike, since he saw himself as a bit of a badass when riding it. Josh saw him glance towards his sea blue bike and raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, we are NOT taking your motorbike, I'm not holding onto you like a girl."

"But... But..." Aaron pleaded, staring at his wonderful bike.

"No, just get in my car and we can drive!"

Aaron frowned, but slowly walked around to the other side of Josh's car, which they both climbed onto, putting their respective backpacks on the back seat. Josh started it up, and it began to purr. Josh cracked the widest of grins at this; he always loved the sound of his car starting. They pulled out and drove down the street, immediately being met by a swarm of traffic. The pulled out into the lane as everyone slowly progressed down the main street towards the motorways. They sat in the slow moving traffic for what seemed like forever, and they made it about half a mile before a motorbike came speeding between the lanes and out ahead of the traffic. Aaron shot Josh an incredibly resentful look, which Josh pretended to ignore.

"Knew I shoulda taken the bike..." Aaron mumbled, slouching lower into his seat.

Eventually, they made it to the motorway, and were speeding off southwards, in the direction of London. Aaron suddenly remembered what Will had said, and tapped Josh on the arm.

"Dude, we cant go to London, remember what Will said? They're already there."

It took a moment for Josh to listen, but eventually he pulled onto the hard shoulder and turned stopped the car, turning to his friend. "If we aren't going towards London, then please explain to me where the hell we are going?"

Aaron didn't actually know where to go, so he paused for a moment. "Well... I umm..."

"You don't know do you?"

"I do, I just forgot my plan."

"Oh sure, 'course you had a plan."

"I did Josh, just give me a minute." Aaron retorted, pulling a map of Great Britain out of the side pocket of the car and opening it. While he browsed the map, Josh sunk lower in his seat and began to play with his fingers, staring at the roof of the car. After a good 5 minutes of looking at the map, Josh sat up again and looked at Aaron.

"For gods sake man, do you have a plan or not?"

Before Aaron could reply, his phone began to ring. He took it out of his pocket and held it to his face. He saw who was calling, and answered with a confused tone. "Will?"

"You guys know what's happening right?" Came Evan's gentle, slightly Welsh accent. "With the invasion and shit?"

"Oh we know, we're already on the road." Replied Aaron.

"Who is it?" Asked Josh, curious.

"I'm just north of Cardiff right now, and you'll never guess who's here."

"Are you talking about me?" asked a man with an American accent.

"Tyde?" asked Aaron, a little surprized.

"Tyde's on the phone?" Asked Josh, again.

"Yea, and we have a plane!" said Will.

"You have a what?" Asked Aaron, incredulously.

"Who the hell is on the phone!?" Asked Josh, angrily.

"Yea, this guy has a plane, and he's taking people across the channel over to France. He leaves in two days, if your guys want in, you'd better get over here as soon as you can!" Said Will, excitedly. "Also, I tried reaching Fluke, but he wouldn't pick up, do you guys know where he is?"

Aaron fell silent for a few minutes. "He uhh... he was in London when an invasion hit. We don't know where he is."

"Oh, so now we talk about Fluke and pretend I'm not even here?!" Interjected Josh, slightly pissed. Aaron shot him a look which seemed to say '_Shut up! I'll tell you later!"_ which made Josh give a deep sigh and slouch again.

"Oh... Well i left a message on his phone. I hope he's alright." Said Will, his tone falling a little flat. "Hope you guys make it, look for the big airport and green smoke."

"I found flares!" commented Tyde, happily.

"Tyde found flares." Repeated Will.

"Alright, we'll see you there." Replied Aaron, before hanging up the call and putting the phone back into his pocket.

"So?" Asked Josh, rather annoyed at not being clued in. "What's going on?"

Aaron gave a small grin, turning to his friend. "I told you, I have a plan!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4: To Wales!**

They'd been driving for roughly 2 hours by now, and Aaron constantly correcting Josh on which was he was driving. Josh would make some form of audible grunt, before having to double back and get on the right road. They were drawing close to Wales, when Josh snapped at Aaron after he once again corrected him on his route.

"Well why don't you try driving when you know certain death is about 2 hours behind you?!" He yelled out, frowning at the steering wheel as he turned around on the ring road back towards the motorway.

"Well they WOULD be further back if you hadn't made so many mistakes going through Birmingham!" Aaron retorted, also annoyed.

"I don't know that city very well! All I know is that Euro gamer happens there sometimes, Its not like I know the whole bloody city!"

"Well maybe if you'd listened to me when I said to not go in the underground tunnels we wouldn't have gotten so lost!"

"Well you were the one who wanted to stop for food, we already packed enough to get us to Dover!" Josh replied angrily, turning and heading towards the long bridge over the river connecting Wales to England.

"Well you never know, we could be delayed and need to eat!"

"If we get delayed, food isn't going to be the biggest problem we have! They'll kill us, or they'll capture us! What if they're tentacle aliens who-"

"JOSH!" Aaron screamed out, leaning towards the steering wheel. They'd both been so busy arguing, they hadn't noticed that the middle of the bridge was missing. It was just gone, blown up, leaving nothing but a certain 30-foot drop down into the deep river below. Josh let out a sound that was a mix between a swear and a scream, and slammed on the brakes. Aaron pushed the steering wheel as hard as he could to the side, making the car turn and hopefully stop before the edge. But it was too late. The car skidded sideways, the side tyres slipping of the edge of the giant hole, and eventually, the whole car tipped and fell into the deep blue water below. The car hit the water with a loud and dull thud, before starting to sink into the water. All windows were shut, but the force of the impact had rendered Aaron unconscious for a second. Josh rubbed his head, which had slammed forwards and hit the steering wheel, deploying the airbag in his face. He pushed it down and looked around, as the car began to sink, and the sounds of the water slowly pressuring the car began to get louder. Josh looked around frantically, and saw Aaron, slumped in his seat, his eyes shut. Josh began to panic, hastily unbuckling his seatbelt, and considering his options. He tried the door handle, but the water had flooded the mechanism and broke it. He'd have to bust out. He leaned over to Aaron and opened his belt too, before reaching into the backseat and taking out his backpack. He rifled through it, trying to find something to break the glass. He pulled out a wrapped sandwich, a black beanie cap, and a small plush figure of his Mine craft skin, all of which he threw onto the back seat. Finally, he pulled out a long and shining kitchen knife, which he gripped tightly in his right hand. He leaned over and nudged Aaron hard.

"DUDE, NOW ISNT THE TIME FOR A NAP!" He yelled out, his voice slightly higher pitched than normal, the fear getting to him as the car sunk lower and the light began to fade. Aaron wasn't moving. Josh glared angrily at him, before turning to face the front windscreen, gripping the knife tightly in both his hands, and stabbing forwards at it.

The knife slid sideways, and he hit his knuckles hard on the glass. "Fuck!" He cried out, as he braced himself for another swing. He looked at Aaron, who was still not moving. A few thoughts passed through his head at that point. '_Can I save him? Can I pull his weight up to the surface? Do I... have to leave him behind?'_ But he quickly dismissed these thoughts. That's not going to happen! He swung his arms forward with surprizing strength, shattering the glass before him. Cold water came bursting in, quickly flooding the car, and making it sink yet faster. He struggled into a crouched position and pushed the rest of the glass away from him. One piece rushed in and cut him across the cheek, but the adrenaline had taken over, so he didn't feel it. He leant to his side and gripped Aaron around the scruff of his neck, before adjusting his feet on the back of the chair and kicking off hard, propelling him and Aarons unconscious body out of the wreck. Though swimming wasn't his forte, he felt new strength in his legs, and he kicked hard, his glasses skewed on his face, and his arm dragging up his friend towards the light, and the air. His lungs began to hurt, as he forced himself to keep going upwards. As he felt himself begin to go light headed, one thought went through his head.

'_If I'm going to die from this invasion, it'll be in an awesome way, not here!'_ He kept on kicking, slowly getting towards the surface. '_Not here!'_ He told himself again, his hand gripping onto his friends clothing harder. He screwed his eyes shut and kicked harder than he'd ever had to. '_Not today!'_

The surface of the water broke in an orchestra of splashing water, flailing limbs and deep panting. Josh had done it, he felt the air flood back into his lungs, and the cool breeze on his face. He opening his eyes and swam as hard as he could towards the shore, keeping Aarons head above the water at all times. After a few minutes of breathless paddling, he made it to the muddy shore of Wales, throwing Aarons body down onto the mud face up, and him dropping to his hands and knees, coughing loudly. He coughed up some water, and for a second he thought he was going to be sick, as an acidic taste rose up in his throat. He repressed it down, and fell onto his face into the cool and soft mud, just glad to be alive. After a minute, he heard Aaron give a loud and wet cough, as he choked up some water and regained consciousness.

"Uhh... Ugh... What the... Fuck happened?" Aaron managed to utter, as he slowly began to sit up.

"Well," Said Josh, a little bit of attitude returning to his voice, as he slowly pushing himself into a sitting position, "I may have just saved your life from a sinking wreck of a car."

Aaron looked at Josh as if to give some witty remark, but turned and saw the large hole in the bridge, and the water, still bubbling from the last of the air escaping the car. He blinked rapidly, and then looked at Josh. Josh's mouth curled into a proud grin, as he took off his glasses and began to wipe them.

"Well..." Aaron began.

"If you're going to thank me, really don't bother. If you'd left me at the bottom of a lake in Wales I'd have come back to haunt your ass so badly. Its just the right thing to do."

Aaron gave a small chuckle, before slowly getting to his feet and holding out his hand to his friend who had just saved his life. "Alright, well come on. We need to keep going."

"You do know we now have no supplies, no vehicle, and no map?" Josh asked, taking Aarons hand and getting to his feet.

"Oh yea. But hey, we've played enough survival games to know how to survive a few miles until we find Will right?"

Josh sighed. "Its not the same thing... But alright." They both turned away from the river, and began to climb the muddy bank, as they headed deeper into Wales.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5 – On Foot**

"Dude." Josh said again, for the millionth time.

"No" Aaron said back, instinctively.

"C'mon man."

"No."

"Just one time."

"No."

"But I saved your life!"

"Josh, you can save my life a thousand times, I am NOT giving you a piggyback."

"C'mon man, my legs are tired. You're the one who's the gym guy, I'm the stay at home and make funny content guy."

"I go to the gym and still find time to put out videos, what's your excuse?"

"... Cat videos." Josh replied, quietly.

"Just keep walking man, we have no supplies since our backpacks went down with the car, just keep gong."

Suddenly, Aaron's phone began to ring. He raised an eyebrow, thinking it surely wouldn't work from water damage. He quickly took it out and checked the called Id. Will Evans. He answered right away, putting the phone up to his cheek. "Will?" Aaron asked, eagerly.

There was a series of loud noises coming from the phone, and it was Tyde who answered. "Uhh no, its me. They're here!" His voice blared out of the speaker, sounding scared and a little excited.

Aaron stopped in his tracks, his face falling. "No... They're attacking where you are?"

Josh heard this and turned immediately. "Oh no, I am not coming all the way to Wales for this to be a wild goose chase!"

"No," Tyde's voice replied. "Not exactly. They're in Cardiff, and we can see the smoke from here. I'm not sure I can pop the flares without drawing attention to us."

Aaron gave a small sigh of relief, but continued his questions. "So how do we find you?"

"Well where are you now?" Tyde asked. "I'll pass you over to Will, he might know where you are. There was the sound of shuffling, as Will came to the phone.

"Alright, are there any signs near you, any roads or towns nearby?

Aaron found a sign, and gave a deep sigh. "We just went through Merthe... Mertheyair T-Tidefill." He said, trying his best to read the sign.

"What the hell is that?" Will asked, confused.

"Mer... Mertheyea Teedfill. Merteyair..."

Josh quickly snatched the phone from him. "Merthyr Tydfil." He said, quickly.

"Ahhh," Replied Will "Yea, just keep following the motorway south, we're in a place called Pontypridd."

"That's a stupid name for a place, Wales is stupid." Josh said, mockingly.

"Great, good one Josh. See you when you get there." Will said, hanging up.

Aaron took back his phone, slipping it into his pocket. "Can't believe that still works after it was in the water..." He muttered, as they continued to head south alongside the deserted motorway.

Josh rolled his eyes, taking out his phone, which was totally dead. He gave a deep sigh. "I wonder how my parent and Alex are doing..." He said, his tone dropping.

Aaron was uneasy about replying. "I'm sure they got out fine man, they're probably somewhere safe, more worried about you than you are about them."

Josh gave a noise of acknowledgement, and they both kept walking.

They'd been walking for a while when Aarons phone rang again. He took it from his pocket and held it to his face. "Hello?" He asked, not even checking the caller Id.

"Are you guys going to be here?" came Will Donaldson's smooth voice down the receiver. There was no sound of violence or battles in the background.

Aaron put him on speaker, turning to Josh. "Its Fluke."

Josh turned and spoke loudly towards Aarons phone, which he was holding out in front of him. "Hey man, where are you?"

"I made it out of London finally. You wouldn't believe how many ground forces there are here. The army has been fighting back... But they can't really stop space lasers." Will said, trying to lighten the mood.

"So where exactly are you?" Aaron asked.

"I've made it out to Croydon, there aren't as many here. I'm just doing some looting, so I thought I'd check up on your guys. Are you going to get to Dover or not?"

Aaron nodded, not sure why, as Will couldn't see him. "Yea, we're on our way to meet up with Evans and Tyde north of Cardiff.

"Bloody hell, when I said stay away from London, I didn't mean go as far as Wales!" Will said, slightly confused. "So you aren't coming?"

"No no we are!" Josh replied, frustrated. "But we are meeting with Evans first because he apparently has a plane!"

"A plane?!" Will asked, incredulously. "Why the hell wasn't I invited?"

"He's going to fly us out of here, maybe we can pick you up!" Aaron replied.

"Hmmm." Replied Will, a little annoyed. "What if you guys fly off without me?"

"We wont!" Said Josh, reassuringly. "Don't be so needy man, you'll be fine."

"Needy?!" Replied Will. "Of course I'm being needy, its the end of the bloody world here, and it sounds like you guys are going to ditch me!"

"Calm down man, we aren't ditching you!" Josh said, frustrated again. "We'll come and get you, we promise."

Fluke made a noise that was a mix approval and disappointment. "Fine, Hopefully you guys can meet me in Dover."

"One thing, how did you get away when you first called us?"

Will didn't reply for a second. "Well, they blew up the car we were going towards. Wossy may have been inside at the time. So I used the smoke for cover and ran into the subway. The trains had all stopped, so I made my way through the underground for ages, and lots of stuff happened. I made my way out after about a day and I've just been headed to Dover since then."

"Jesus man, that must have been fun, trekking through the underground?" Asked Aaron, sarcastically.

"Oh you have no idea, so much shit happened. I'll tell you about it later when I see you" He replied. "Please, just get to Dover, I don't wanna be left alone here. I don't think I can drive a boat..."

"We'll be there." Said Aaron.

"Alright... See you soon." Replied Will, hanging up the phone.

Aaron sighed, putting his phone in his pocket. "I'm sure we'll go and pick him up, right?"

Josh didn't say anything, not sure if they really would. They kept walking, when there was a large exploding sound, and a torrent of black smoke billowed out from the ground about a mile away from them, towards where Evans and Tyde were meant to be. Josh and Aaron looked at each other, before suddenly sprinting towards the smoke. As Aaron inspected the cloud of smoke more, he noticed a streak of green smoke in the midst of it all. Evans had said they'd be headed towards the green smoke, and Aaron was hoping that wasn't the flares that Tyde had found. Hopefully they weren't dead...

Hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6 – Fluke's escape.**

"Stay away fro-" Will managed to say, before the deafening explosion caused his phone to go spinning out of his hands. It slid out into the road in front of him. He cursed under his breath and was about to walk out and grab it, when he a large red beam of energy slammed into the road not 5 feet from his phone. There had been a man laid there, a large piece of car door shrapnel lodged in his side, as he winced in pain. Now there was nothing but a burnt pile of soot. Will weighed up his options, but decided not to go for his phone. He darted backwards and hid behind a large waste bin. He pressed his back to it and peered around the corner. He saw three large shadows slowly making their way up the road from behind the BBC building, and his breath caught in his throat. Whatever was casting them had to be at least ten feet tall, and they were the one causing this destruction. He hadn't seen a proper image of the aliens, only the blurry image from the television, but he wasn't stupid enough to go and find out. From out the corner of his eye, he was the Piccadilly Tube Station leading into the underground. Surely going down would be his best chance of survival, those things can't fit down there, they're too tall. All that stood between him and safety was 10 meters of open road, with large destructive aliens just waiting for him to cross their path. He nodded to himself '_this is the only chance I'll have_.' Will took the flimsy plastic lid off of the bin, held it to his side, lowered his head to the ground, and ran.

Deafening explosions and screams of people around him drowned any sound that the creatures may have made, but he didn't look up. Everyone had to make his or her own way now, and he wanted to survive. He saw through his narrowed eyes a hot red light burst from somewhere to his right, and felt the ground below him erupt. They had missed, but only just. He dived into the tube station tunnel and ran as fast as he could downstairs. He threw the lid of the bin away, as he hopped over the ticket barrier and deeper, down the now stopped escalators, and onto the station platform. Of course there was a huge crowd, and of course the trains had totally stopped. Will stood on the last few steps before the platform, watching all sorts of people clambering around. There were parents, looking for their children, men in suits looking angry and confused, Teenagers huddled in corners talking about movies they'd seen just like this. And then there was the man in the middle. Will had seen him before, the man who when hearing of the ships entering the atmosphere had told everyone to accept the invaders, and that the end times were coming. He was wearing a large trench coat that he clung to tightly, and was screaming about how they were all heathens for not accepting their new masters. '_Of course the nutters survived this'_ Will thought to himself, as he began to make his way into the crowd.

But as he took a step forward, he was the made in the middle throw open his trench coat, not to reveal his disgusting naked body, but a large bomb strapped to his chest. Will eyes widened suddenly, and he heard a man in a business suit yell "Get down!" Will turned around and threw himself to the floor, grazing himself on the rough tiles. As his body hit the dirty, gum-covered floor, he heard a large explosion; he felt a searing heat, and then the sound of multiple bodies hitting the floor. He felt something warm and wet hit the back of his head, and someone else lay down on top of him. He waited for a moment, and then heard people begin to panic, hearing screams, people crying out in anguish, and people running away and up the stairs. He slowly crawled out from the man that was laid on him and turned around. It was if the decorators had been in, and pained the tube station platform red. There was a black seared circle where the man with the bomb had been, and around him were bits of people, legs, arms and heads. Blood covered the area, and he saw that it had been someone's kidney that had hit his head. He looked at the devastation, the charred bodies of people around him, and at the horrified and blood covered faces of those still alive. His eyes fell on the man laid on him, the man who's face was now a charred mess, unrecognisable to anyone, his flesh falling off of his lifeless face. He turned away quickly, and his eyes saw the kidney next to him. He dropped to his hands and knees, and was immediately sick on the tiles.

He'd been walking now for about an hour, and the taste of his own vomit was still in his mouth. His shoes were finally getting the last of the blood and bits of person off of them, as he walked at a brisk pace through London's now totally empty tube lines. If the trains were still running, he would be dead by now, flattened. But all trains had stopped, and he made his way through the dimly lit and damp underground without a problem. Rats scuttled past his feet, but he was finally making some progress, getting out of the city centre. He finally made it to the platform he'd been looking for, Canary Wharf. He hopped out and off the rails onto the platform. He looked to the stairs, and there was only one other person there. An old man, must have been about 70, was slumped by the stairs, shaking violently, though a blanket covered him.

His eyes met Will's, but the old man turned away from his gaze and muttered. "Its the end young man, nothing matters now."

Will paused as if to speak, but just continued up the stairs and out into the totally deserted tube station. He ran up the stopped escalator and into the shopping centre that connected the tube to the main shopping district. He walked through the empty shops, passing a Dorothy Perkins, Prada, Pandora, and even a HMV. He paused, looking into the game shop, before walking on and entering a small One-Stop shop to grab some food supplies. He came out with two double wrapped carrier bags full of food and drink, and since he had to backpack, he walked into Mountain Warehouse to pick one up, which he stuffed the bags into. He walked towards the exit and peered out. He didn't see any invaders around him, and so took a deep breath, ready to go out. As he took a step, he felt a hand grab him from behind. He turned around shocked, ready to defend himself from anyone trying to steal his supplies, but his eyes met a softer face, not an angry one. A girl, no older than nineteen was gripping his forearm and shaking her head. She had dark eyes; brown hair that reached her shoulders, and was slightly smaller than Will was, in height and frame.

"You do NOT want to go out that way," She said, "Not unless you want to be fried."

Will raised an eyebrow, stepping inside. "What do you mean, there's nothing there." He replied, peering out again.

The girl tugged his arm again. "Look, trust me. They're round the corner, and unless you feel like turning into a pretty pile of soot on the road, I'd suggest taking the other door." He said, letting go of his arm. "Your funeral."

Will considered this, before stepping back inside and turning to the woman. "Alright, can you show me a better way out of here?"

She scoffed at this. "You want to try and leave here? There's food, clothes, and safety in here!" She said, in disbelief.

"Please, can you just show me the way out, I need to find some people."

The girl sighed, turning around and starting to walk. "Alright, I'll show you the best way." She kept walking, and then added, "I'm looking for someone too."

They walked through the shopped centre for a few minutes, until they reached the larger exit, the one facing the water. Will turned to the woman and asked. "How is this exit any better?"

"Well, the ships are around the other side of the tall buildings. Going out this way doesn't make you a sitting duck." She said, raising an eyebrow, challenging him to come up with a better idea.

Will looked out, at the water. He would see a small dock with a boat on it, leading across the Thames and onto the outer parts of London. He saw no ships that way, and that way lead him closer to Dover. He turned back to the woman and nodded. "Alright, thanks. You're coming too, right?" He asked.

But the young woman shook her head. "Nah, I'm... I'm just waiting for a mate." She said, turning to look back down the long hallway, seeing no one.

"You do know they're most likely..." Fluke said, before being interrupted.

"I'm sure my boyfriend is most likely somewhere in these shops buying me some flowers to make up for him being late to our date." She said, deflecting his negativity with humour. "He said he'd meet me here an hour ago, and I'm not leaving until he shows up."

Will wanted to reply, but saw the stubbornness in her eyes, and nodded. "I'm sure he'll have bought you a lovely bouquet." He said, sounding defeated, but giving a small, half-hearted chuckle.

The woman nodded, and leaned her body against the wall, looking up at him. "Take care out there, and if you see my boyfriend around, tell him I'm waiting for him." She said, grinning a little.

Will didn't bother asking what he looked like, knowing that he'd most likely met the same fate as many others around him. Instead, he nodded, and turned towards the door.

"Who are you trying to find?" The woman asked before he could leave.

"My friends... They're far away but they're driving to meet me in Dover." Me looked at his pocket and cursed. "Shit, my phone..."

He felt the woman tap his back, holding out her phone to him. "Here, take this. I really don't need it anymore."

Will turned and shook his head. "No, I cant take that from you, your family will-"

"I said, I REALLY don't need it anymore." She repeated, her eyes firm, but she was definitely sad. Her voice chocked a little as she tried to maintain her composure. "They won't be calling me back, they're a little busy right now." Each word sounded like a struggle, and Will knew she was close to breaking down.

"Alright, thank you." He said, taking the phone from her outstretched palm.

She nodded, swallowed hard, and then looked up at him. "Go on then, get across the river and call your friends." She said, not taking her eyes off of him.

Will nodded, patted her on the arm, and turned towards the door. He took a long and deep breath, before jogging, then running out the door and towards the dock, about 200 meters from where he stood. He glanced over his shoulder, and saw the woman looking out at him, keeping her cool for now. He also saw the edge of the large ship in the sky behind the building, so he turned his head around and kept going.

He got to the dock in no time, and hopped onto the small boat with the electric motor. He revved it up as best he could, until it finally roared into life, and began to clumsily steer it towards the other side. He got there far enough, but the boat slammed onto the bank on the other side next to a Hilton Hotel. He shook himself back into action, grabbed his bag and jumped out of the boat. He ran into the hotel and had an idea. He ran to the desk and found the draw the concierge kept all of the guests' keys in. He found two sets of car keys, and he walked outside. He clicked the first pair of keys, and a small Audi made a noise, its lights flashing once. He grinned a little, hopping into the car and starting to drive. He made it out of London without any hassle, the streets did have some abandoned cars in them, but it was mostly empty streets. Eventually he found a road sigh he recognised, Croydon. He stopped the car by the side of the road, still empty, and pulled out the woman's phone. It was an old fashioned iPhone 3G, and he chuckled at how quaint it seemed, since the iPhone 7 had just been released. He dialled Josh's number, but it went straight to voicemail. '_Out of power_' He thought. He struggled to remember Aaron's number, but finally remembered it, and dialled it. It rang for a few seconds; before Aaron's tired and anxious voice came down the end of the receiver.

"Hello?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7 - The Plane.**

The tower of smoke was still billowing as Josh and Aaron rushed through the trees, a small wood was all that stood between them and whatever was happening. They pushed through the underbrush, Aaron hopping over each tree branch nimbly, Josh tripping a little now and then. When they finally emerged, they were met to a large amount of flames and smoke erupting from the middle of the tarmac. What looked to be the ruins of a basic six-man plane was now a smouldering pile of wings and flames. Josh and Aaron both stopped in their tracks, as their heads turned to see one of the alien creatures. It was 10 feet tall, a shade of deep maroon, with large hands the size of a man's body. Its long and thin appendages somehow supported its large hands and giant head, which was featureless except for one large eye that took up the whole of its face. Its eye was fixed on a small airplane hanger as it strode past the two friends. It raised a giant hand and pointed its palm towards the hanger doors. The palm of its hand began to glow, and then a beam of red-hot energy erupted from it and shot at the doors, severely denting them. The sound of this energy hitting the metal gave a loud '_Clang!'_ upon impact, and Josh and Aaron both took cover behind a large bollard. The peered around at the hanger, and josh noticed that the green flare was being emitted from the roof. Clearly the others but have been hold up inside, hiding from the great beast. Josh looked back to Aaron and said, plainly.

"We need to get inside."

Aaron nodded in agreement, and so the two began to creep around next to the alien, keeping bent double behind the barriers of the runway. The creature raised its hand once more, and shot another beam at the hanger doors. The doors began to buckle from the force, but didn't break yet. The creature seemed drawn towards the largest concentration of humans, and to the green smoke. Josh reached the edge of the barrier first, and spotted a small side door to the hanger. When Aaron caught up, he gestured to it and whispered to him.

"We need to get inside, Will and Tyde may still be alive!"

"Are you mad, how do we get pasted that thing without it spotting us" Aaron replied in a hushed tone. As he was about to answer, the sound of gunfire came from somewhere nearby. A group of three people were hidden behind the small control tower, and they'd leapt out and shot at the beast to distract it. Aaron squinted, and could make out one of them was Tyde. He was holding an assault rifle and wearing ballistic armour. Beside him were two other men, one with short brown hair and the other with mildly long blonde hair. Both wore the same armour a Tyde, and both had weapons similar to him. The giant alien turned and faced them, making no sound but the stops of his large feet. The three ducked back behind the tower, as the creature began to raise its hand and charge a shot. Josh and Aaron took this chance, and ran towards the hanger, quickly bashing open the side door. Inside six people, all dressed in combat gear met them. They all turned their guns towards them, but a seventh man came out from behind the wing of a small fighter jet and spotted the two of them.

"Glad you made it!" Called Will, waving his hand. "They're my friends, don't shoot!"

"Evans!" Josh cried out, walking inside. Evans was also wearing combat gear, and holding a large heavy pistol, and carrying plenty of ammo for it.

Will shook his head and raised a hand. "No time for hellos right now, we need to deal with this thing outside!"

One of the men who looked the most tough turned to Josh and Aaron, lowering his gun. "You were just outside right?" He asked in a deep gravely tone. "What's it doing?"

"It's being distracted by three people outside." Aaron said quickly, looking around the hanger at the one fighter jet.

"Alright, that's all the time we need." He said, turning to one of the women in the huddle. "Marie, get in the jet and arm the missiles, we need to bring that thing down, the bullet do nothing!"

Marie nodded and ran towards the jet, scrabbling up the wing and opening the unlocked pilot seat. She sat in and began to flick switches and buttons. Will ran over to Josh and patted his shoulder.

"Did you see Tyde out there, was he alright?"

Josh paused for a second. "He was shooting at the big alien thing, but didn't he say that bullets do nothing?"

Will nodded. "They have an extremely high body temperature, bullets just melt on impact, doesn't effect them wherever you shoot. It can disable their vision of you shoot them in the eye enough, but you need concentrated shots."

Josh nodded, accepting the fact that Will knew what he was doing.

"What's the plan?" Asked Aaron, looking at the jet, which was beginning to start up.

The man with the gruff voice turned towards them and said loudly. "We can't fly the jet, but we can point and shoot it. If Marie can aim the missiles at the beast, we can bring it down in one shot. But we needed that distraction to get the doors open and the jet lined up right!"

Will turned to them and nodded. "You guys need to come outside with me, we're going to provide another distraction for Tyde and the others."

Josh looked incredibly concerned, but Aaron nodded. "Alright, we're with you." He said, turning to Josh. "It's just like a raid, we need to draw its attacks so the nuker can kill it."

"Ahhh, I get you!" Said Josh, nodding and walking with Will and Aaron outside. They ran out and over to the barriers again, watching the large alien keep hammering away at the tower, the stone beginning to crumble.

Aaron turned to will and asked. "How are we going to do anything, we don't have any guns?"

Will took a smaller pistol from its holster and handed it to Aaron. "Now you do, and when I say, we shoot at it."

Josh tapped Will on the arm. "What do I do then?"

"Do what you do best, make loud noises and dance around."

Josh glared at him. "Human bait, lovely."

Will rolled his eyes, patted Josh's shoulder, and yelled "NOW!" at the top of his lungs. The three of them jumped up, and as Will and Aaron began to unload rounds into the aliens back, Josh stood up and began to yell.

"Look over here you big red bastard! Come and get us!"

The giant creature began to turn around at the sound of new gunfire and speech, its large eye turning and becoming fixed on Josh's flailing arms. Josh immediately stopped this and darted away as the creature began to charge up a shot. Just as it released its energy, Josh made it behind the stone bollard, which the creature shot at, causing red energy to spark off of it, and Josh could feel the searing heat. Aaron and Will continued to shoot at it, and Will saw the hanger doors being slowly pulled open by two men each, as the large muscular man was directing Marie, who was steering the jet forward gently. The beast opened its palm again and shot another burst at where Josh was hiding. Josh emitted a squeal as the burst slammed into the stone, crumbling it yet more.

As the jet started to get into position, the engines got louder. The great creature turned and fixed its eye on the open doors, turning its body, ready to destroy the large human weapon. Will, Aaron and Josh kept on trying to draw its attention with bullets and loud catcalling, but it was no good. The creature slowly raised up it's hand, ready to fire. All seemed lost, as the soldiers opening the door began to scatter outwards, but the creatures turned on them, firing large red bolts at them. Two men were instantly disintegrated before their eyes, leaving nothing but ash. The other two who had run left were quickly dispatched as well, before the alien's eye fixed on the two people by the jet, and its hard aimed right for them. Will cursed loudly, as all the plans had been ruined. The jet would be destroyed, and they would be next. The jet was lined up, but the missiles were still arming. There wasn't enough time.

From the other side of the runway, everyone heard a loud cry. Aaron and Josh turned their heads to look at who or what it was. Tyde had broken from cover, and was holding the rifle of the blonde haired man in his other hand. He ran out towards the hanger, both guns rapidly firing in the direction of the creatures face. He was screaming his loudest, trying to distract its attention. The bullets did the job, and the alien closed a lid over its massive eye, raising its other hand up to it, and emitting a low and echoing wail out of who knows where. It' other hand, which was aimed at the jet turned towards Tyde, who's face was a mixture of adrenaline fuelled madness, and utter bravery. The jet found it's positioning, and a missile erupted from one of the slots, shooting right at the alien. It made contact, and gave off a huge explosion, sending flames and shrapnel everywhere. The low wail of the monster was heard again, pain stricken, as its large carcass fell backwards, slamming into the tarmac, defeated. Everyone took cover as the flames and broken metal cascaded around the runway, shredding the guard tower to pieces, but the best was beaten. Everyone stayed huddled down as the smoke began to clear. As they all turned to look, they saw the monster laid dead on the tarmac, its torso totally demolished, and its large eye closed. There were sounds of cheering and cried of delight from Will, and the two men behind the guard tower. Josh began to cheer and fist pump the air in delight, but Aaron's eyes fell on another body, not the aliens, which too, seemed lifeless.

Tyde was laid out on the ground, both weapons freed from his grip, and a large chunk of twisted metal piercing his torso and right arm. The piece of shrapnel was almost the size of his entire body, and a large and thick part of the metal was dug into his chest, ripping it open and tearing through his ribcage. Will saw Aaron looking shocked, and followed his gaze until his eyes found Tyde's body. Things went into a blur for Aaron at that point, seeing the body of a friend dead made everything much more real. Before, it almost seemed like a fantasy, but not anymore. He heard Will give a loud and anguished cry of sadness; saw him running over to his friend's body. He saw him try and shake his arm, tap his face, and begin to emit sounds of pain he'd never heard the likeness of before. Josh stood next to Aaron, looking equally as shocked. They both seemed to realise now, that this was not a game, but it was real.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8 – Strangers in Paradise.

When the sun finally came up the next morning, Tyde had been buried. A grave had been dug by Will all night long, and now all that was left was a fresh layer of dirt over his wrapped up body, and a large and smooth stone had been placed over him. The two rifles he had used to save the lives of everyone were crossed over his grave, and his ballistic vest was laid beneath them. Everyone was gathered around, as they tried to thing of words to say, but none occurred to them. Next to him were honorary graves for the four soldiers that had been incinerated opening the hanger door, but Josh, Aaron and Will stayed by Tyde's grave, as everyone paid their respects, owing their lives to these people.

Will sniffed hard, fighting back his emotions for a moment, and turned to Aaron and Josh. "You guys made it all the way here, I'm sorry there isn't any better news. The plane is gone, we can't fly the jet as it's only for one person, and now there are far fewer of us left here. I guess it was a stupid plan..."

Josh was still unable to speak, his emotions getting the better of his speaking ability, but Aaron cleared his throat, managing a few words. "Its alright Will, Fluke is alive, and we can still get to Dover. You can come too, it would be good to have you along."

Will took a moment to think about this, but finally nodded to them. In the few hours before they hit the road, they bid goodbye to the few soldiers who were left, paid their final respects to their dead, stopping an especially long time at Tyde's grave, then got into a large military jeep, and drove off, heading towards the safer way back to England. They found an intact bridge, and slowly drove over it, and kept driving for a few hours, finally settling in a small town under the shade of some large hills. They stopped by the side of a country road a few miles out of the town. No one spoke the whole time they drove, and they stopped in a layby as the night came and all slept in the jeep. Will couldn't sleep that night. He stayed up, keeping guard.

The sun was just starting to rise the next day over the top of the hills, and Will was almost asleep, his eyes getting heavier and heavier. However, he didn't notice the two figures coming up from behind him.

"Hey, hey! You guys!" A voice called out from behind them.

Will's eyes shot open and he spun around in his seat, looking back and taking out his pistol, aiming it towards the sound. His eyes fell upon a young man with his arm under a woman, who looked unconscious, and had a large red stain on her otherwise sky blue shirt.

"Please." The man said nervously, standing still, but still supporting the woman. "Please, do you have any kind of supplies for helping her, bandages, anything?"

By now, Aaron had woken up from all the noise and turned around to look at what was going on. He saw the injured woman and looked at Will, whose gun was still raised. He tapped on Will's shoulder, and he lowered his gun slowly.

"We have some bandages yea, they're in the jeep as medical supplies." He replied to the man, reaching into the glove box of the jeep and finding a first aid kit. He climbed out of the jeep and walked towards the two people. "Here" He said, holding it out to them.

The young man took the box from him. "Thank you, thank you so much!" He said, slowly lowering the woman to the floor. "Its alright babe, just lie down and I'll try to fix you up."

Aaron stood over them, watching as the man slowly opened the buttons on the woman's shirt, revealing her cream coloured bra. Aaron averted his eyes out of respect, going over and leaning on the side of the jeep. The young man with the brown hair opened the first aid box and found some disinfectant, tipping some out onto a cloth and starting to dab at the woman's wound. It looked almost like a stab wound, something a large knife could make. Will nudged Josh awake.

"Whuzzat?" Josh called out, sleepily, turning towards Will, his eyes only half open, and his hair a tattered mess.

"Some strangers found us, Aaron gave them some of out medical supplies to help fix them up." Will replied.

Josh turned towards the two people and then looked at Aaron. "Hey Aaron, are they friendly?" He asked, loudly.

Aaron turned his head and looked at Josh, giving him an exasperated look. "Yes, of course they are, and one of them is hurt."

Josh nodded and slumped back in his chair, putting his hands on the wheel and making racecar noises, still only half awake.

The young man, after disinfecting the woman's wounds, took some bandages and wrapped them around her torso. Throughout this whole time, the woman had been making small grunting noises of pain whenever the disinfectant touched her wound, but now she smiled up at the man and put her hand on his arm. The man smiled down at her, then stood up and turned to Aaron, his short brown hair falling onto his face a little.

"Thanks man, I didn't know if she'd make it after that, I'm glad you we found you." He said, holding out his hand. "I'm Dan, and you are?"

Aaron took his hand and shook it. "I'm Aaron, and those two are Will and Josh." He looked at the woman, who was lying peacefully on the ground. "What happened to her?" He asked.

"We were robbed at knifepoint" Dan replied, his face looking sadder now. "Well, she was. I ran into a shop to grab some food, and she had a big backpack full of supplies. Some jerks came and robbed her, and when she wasn't giving it over right away, they... Well, you can see." He said, looking down a little.

"Not your fault" Said Aaron, tapping him on the arm. "You couldn't know they would come. At least she's all right now."

Dan nodded. "She wouldn't give up easily, she's stubborn like that" He said with a light chuckle. "Thanks again for this. Where are you all headed?"

"Down to Dover to meet up with a friend and hopefully to get to safety. What about you guys?"

"We don't really have a car, we've been walking aimlessly for a while since leaving town."

Aaron nodded, looking at the woman again, and back to the man." Do you need a ride anywhere, I don't think she should really be walking with that kind of wound."

Dan smiled and nodded. "If it's not a lot of trouble, we'd love to come along. But I don't want to inconvenience you, you've done enough already."

Aaron shook his head. "Its not a problem really, we have enough room for you two, as long as you don't mind heading towards London.

"Not at all, I'll get her into the jeep in a minute." He turned back towards the woman on the floor smiling. "Thanks again man." He said, before going over to the woman and talking to her quietly.

Aaron smiled and got back in the side seat, looking at Josh. "We have some new road trip buddies." He said, chuckling lightly.

Josh looked at him and groaned. "Awww, I hate people!" He said, his normal humour returning to his weary brain.

"They're nice enough people, and they could really use some help."

"If they start singing road trip songs, I'm kicking them out of the RageMobile."

"The RageMob-" Aaron started, but decided not to stoke Josh's ego. "Fine, whatever. That name is really gay though"

Josh pretended to be offended. "You actually used the word '_gay_' without explaining yourself for five minutes? I'm offended!"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "I don't _always_ do that!"

Josh chuckled, pushing his joke further, as the young couple climbed into the backseat of the car next to Will, who had now fallen asleep from the lack of it. "You do, so this is new. Have you come under some enchantment?" He asked, looking at Aaron intently."

"You're such a cunt." Aaron said, reaching his arm over and starting the car for Josh. "It's been like 2 years, let it go!"

Josh put his hands on the wheel and gently revved the engine with his foot. "Fine, I'll drop it," He said, as the car slowly pulled out into the road and began to drive "But only if you finally tell me about the babe." Josh couldn't help laughing at his own joke, and the car swerved a little and almost hit a bush.

"You drive like an old man." Aaron said, looking at the road ahead.

"That's not telling me about the babe." Josh said, still giggling.

Aaron punched Josh's arm, then slumped in his chair, finding some sunglasses in the side pocket of the car and putting them on.

"Oh cool boy." Josh said, gently rubbing his arm, driving now with one hand. "Nice glasses, its not even that sunny."

"Nice glasses yourself."

"I like my glasses."

"No one else does."

"My fans do."

"Well your fans have bad taste."

"You do know most of my fans are also your fans?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Aaron punched Josh's arm again.

"Owww..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9 – M25**

"Can we pull in here?" Aaron asked, as the jeep drew closer to a small gas station by the side of the motorway. "We really need to stock up, and this one doesn't seem looted yet."

"Good shout" Josh agreed, pulling in on the side and driving slowly up to the glass doors of the station. Aaron opened the door and stepped out. Will was still fast asleep in the back of the car. He was awake at night and asleep during the day.

"Nocturnal Will can stay in the car, I'll go by myself." Aaron said, knowing Josh wanted to stay with his new favourite toy, the car.

"I'll come help." Said Dan, patting the dozing woman on the arm and hopping out of the back. "Carry more things"

"Thanks man." answered Aaron, a smile on his face.

The two moved closer t the shop and opened the doors, and listened in. They didn't hear anyone, so they walked inside. Dan went for the sandwiches, the large packets of Walkers crisps, and the large bottle of water. Clearly he wanted to be helpful to those who were helping him out so much. Aaron went right to the chocolate and sweet section. He grabbed four packets of large marshmallows, a few packets of gummy-bears, and as many Yorkie bars as he could fit in his pockets. He looked over and saw what Dan was carrying, and walked to the counter, taking some of the plastic bags and loading them with food, before going back to grab more useful things.

Outside, Josh was patting the steering wheel impatiently, humming to himself and looking straight ahead. A large flock of birds flew overhead, and one of them dropped a massive white shit onto the windscreen of the jeep, directly in front of Josh.

"For fucks sake" Josh said out loud, looking upwards. "Go and shit somewhere else, like in Hell!" Grumpy, he looked at the mess on the windscreen and frowned miserably. Will and the woman in the back seat began to wake up from Josh's voice being raised, but neither in a rush.

Dan met up with Aaron round the back section of the store, as Aaron was putting some bottles of Vodka into the shopping bags. He was even trying to be stealthy about it, hunching over and looking nervous. Dan grinned and walked over to him, leaning down and grabbing the shop's last six-pack of cider.

"Bulmer's, what a score." He said, dropping the pack on top of the sandwiches. "You a Vodka man then?"

"Not really, but in case things get really shit, I want to be able to get really drunk, really fast." He said with a light chuckle, dropping his fourth bottle of Smirnoff into the bag.

"I'm more of a Cider man myself, but if this place has any generic Cola I'll certainly drink with you when things go to shit." He picked up a bottle and opened it, taking a small swig and passing it to Aaron. "Cheers"

Aaron took the bottle, grinning. He tipped it back and took a large swig, before screwing his eyes shut and lowering the bottle. He coughed a little and handed it back to Dan. "Yea... Cheers."

Dan laughed; putting the top back on and placing it back on the stand. As Aaron looked for some more high quality Alcohol, he went to find some Cola.

Josh turned his head to the side, hearing a sound like a twig breaking. He couldn't see anyone around, so assumed it was nothing. But the sound came again, louder now. He peered around, wondering what it was. The sound came again, and he fixed his eyes on the nearby trees, which were extremely tall. He raised an eyebrow and leaned out, staring at them. The sound of breaking twigs was coming from there, he was sure of it. Then he saw something that made his heart drop. The sound of breaking twigs was the sound of trees being pushed apart, and out to the dense woodland a large red creature was walking towards them, pushing its way through the branches. Josh immediately turned and yelled into the store.

"Aaron dude! We have to go, like right now!" He said, his voice coming out a little higher than he would have liked.

Aaron and Dan came jogging out of the store and saw the alien approaching, only a few meters of trees stood between it and the other side of the motorway. Dan jumped in the back, bringing his three bags bulging full of supplies with him, which Aaron dived into the front seat with his sweets and booze. Just as he slammed the door of the jeep, the alien managed to push its way to the edge of the road. Its large red eye fixed upon the tight cluster of humans in the vehicle in front of it, and it stood for a moment, inspecting the strange huddle.

Josh stared back at the great creature, unable to move his feet or hands. Aaron didn't know what to do either; he just stared shocked at the giant red monstrosity. It was Will who took action, slapping Josh's arm with the butt of his pistol.

"Drive you moron!" he yelled at Josh.

"Shit shit shit, alright!" Josh answered, slamming his foot down and beginning to drive the jeep out towards the main road.

The alien saw them moving, and began to raise up its hand slowly in their direction, keeping its eye fixed on the jeep. The red glow began to appear from its palm.

"Not today" Will said, as he began to fire shots off at the alien. The first few did nothing, but after five shots, the creature slumped back a little, its other hand reaching for its eye. The energy charged in its hand shot out in front of the jeep, creating a large crater in the tarmac. The jeep handled it well, only bumping lightly as it passed it. The alien was regaining its footing, and it turned around to see the jeep starting to speed off, and raised up its hand again. Will tried shooting at it, but it was no good. The red energy began to charge up, and everyone began to pray to his or her respective deities, or just begin to curve violently. As the red energy discharged from its palm, Aaron's eyes lit up, as the beam headed straight for them, the deep red reflecting in his desperate eyes.

However, the next thing Aaron's eyes felt was a stinging sensation, and a great wetness on is clothes. Having all been fixed on the alien, they hadn't noticed that Dan had picked up the bag full of Cola and Vodka, and thrown it into the air. The red beam had collided with the bag and caused it to spray cheap soft drinks and expensive Vodka all over the car. Aaron clutched at his eyes in pain and swore violently. The alien was getting further away now, as they began to round a corner, heading towards the M25, the large road surrounding London. Will patted Dan on the shoulder, and the woman gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, which he returned, but blushed a little, seeing the other three look at him.

"Nice one dude." Josh said, grinning widely, then elbowing Aaron in the arm. "This is why glasses come in handy, no drinks in my eyes!"

Aaron was still rubbing his eyes, but was grinning none the less. "We're actually fucking alive, haha! We fucking lived!" he said joyfully, sitting in cheer disbelief.

Will was chuckling at this point, looking at Aaron trying to regain vision. Josh was grinning smugly in at the four people traveling with him, and Dan was shaking his head, trying to brush off the compliment. It was the woman who sat up in her chair, looking ahead of the car.

"Oh shit... Guys?" She said in a quiet and shaky voice. She raised up her hand ahead of her, extending one of her small fingers. "Maybe we should avoid that."

Everyone's heads turned along the path of her finger, and they saw why her face looked so afraid. The city of London was burning. The shard was gone, blown out of the sky. Many of the tall office buildings were on fire, or had large holes blown in the side of them. Above all of this was a giant spacecraft, miles in diameter, hovering over the centre of the city, pulsing green lights coming from points all around it. Now Josh could see why Fluke sounded so afraid, it looked very bad.

As they got onto the M25 and turned around a corner towards the slip road, they were met by to large aliens, who spotted them right away. Both fixed their eyes on the jeep and began to turn towards them.

"FUCK" Josh yelled out, suddenly changing course and going back towards where they'd come from. But it wasn't safe there either. The alien from the gas station could be seen in the distance, and another was coming through the trees, clearly drawn to the sound of its comrade's attacks. The car turned again, going east, the longer way around London. They made it almost 100 meters before another red creature stepped out into their path, noticing them right away.

Josh spun the wheel as hard as he could, as a bolt of red energy shot past them from one of the aliens behind. The jeep did a U-turn and began to head back the way it had come from, but still in the M25. The aliens were approaching now, and one was coming up on their side. All 3 paths were guarded, and on the other side was nothing but a large embankment, leading down into a small stream and then some fields. Aaron cursed loudly, pointing to the side.

"Josh, they're coming from everywhere!"

Josh didn't reply, too focused on getting the jeep to safety. Another bolt of red energy missed them by inches, almost hitting the back of the jeep. As Josh moved as far away from the aliens as he could, a bolt hit the front of the car and the front tyre. The car jolted sideways and smashed through the metal barrier. The jeep hurtled down the grassy embankment and hit another barrier, this one stone.

The force of the car meeting the immovable stone barrier caused all five passengers to go flying out of their seats, hurtling through the air, the supplies going with them. The jeep stayed where it was, its front slammed into the wall. Everything that wasn't firmly attached to the car soared up high, and then splashed down into the stream. Everyone began to resurface one at a time, and Josh spotted some of the supplies had landed on the opposite side of the stream, as the rest sank to the bottom.

As they clambered towards the shoreline, Aaron noticed that the aliens were approaching the broken metal barrier, and it wouldn't be long until they were in range of a death ray. However, his concentration was broken by a scream of pain. Someone was on the side of the bank furthest from the aliens, bent over and clutching at their leg, screaming out in pain. As the aliens began to approach from behind, the terrible realisation hit the four people splashing towards the bank.

Will had broken his legs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10 – Struggle**

Josh had reached the bank first, and ran over to Will, kneeling down beside him. Will's hands were on his knees, which looked abnormal even from his crumpled position. His left leg just seemed a little twisted to the side, but his right leg was bent forwards, his kneecap popped out and broken. As he looked past his friends who were now all scrambling out of the water, he was the giant red figured moving closer to the edge of the bank. His heart was beating too fast for fear to increase it, and he began to panic.

"Josh, Josh holy fuck they're coming! I can't feel my fucking legs! Josh what the fuck are we going to do?!" Will asked frantically, his voice strained as he fought back the searing pain in his legs.

For the first time in a few days, Josh had absolutely no idea. He looked at Will's legs, then over his shoulder at the oncoming aliens, then past will to the burning city of London. There were at least two fields between them and any form of cover, which looked to be a cargo truck parking area, with some warehouses. He glanced back at Aaron, who caught his eye, returning the look of sheer terror Josh had. Josh turned back to Will and looked him in the face.

"We'll carry you across the fields, we may have enough time." He said, trying to reassure his friend, but Will's eyes didn't change from his look of despair. Dan and the woman finally clambered out of the river and looked around. Josh and Aaron were now pulling Will to his feet, and he was crying out in pain as his legs began to move, then hang totally limp.

"Go!" the woman cried to the three friends. She looked up at Dan, who looked at them, then back to the woman.

"Nat, are you sure?" He asked, knowing what she meant.

"Yea, we can do this, right?"

"Of course." Dan turned and met Aarons gaze. "Take him as far as you can, we'll distract those things." He said, jerking a thumb at the first red figure, which had now made his was to the top of the bank.

"What do you mean? How?" Aaron asked, confused.

Dan held out his hand. "No time, just throw as his pistol, we can lead them away!" Natalie nodded in agreement, as she flicked her sopping wet hair out of her face and tightened the straps on her backpack.

"But you'll-"

"Don't try and argue, you saved us both out on the road, now give me the damn gun!" ordered Dan, waving his hand impatiently.

Aaron paused for a second, and then saw the red creature begin to take large and secure steps down the bank. He gritted his teeth, and took Will's pistol from his pocket and threw it to Dan. He also took out the last two clips of ammo from Will's vest and threw it to Natalie. The couple loaded the gun. Natalie turned to face the cluster of friends.

"Good luck you guys." She said, before turning towards the alien and jumping up and down, screaming taunts at it.

Dan took his pistol in both hands and cocked it. He turned his head towards Will. "See you guys around, don't stop moving!" He called out, before firing three shots towards the red alien. The beast's eye turned from the cluster of friends to the source of the bullets, and began to move towards it. Dan and Natalie broke into a sprint as a second alien climbed over the barrier by the road and began its decent. Natalie was constantly yelling out at the creatures, while Dan occasionally fired a shot in its general direction.

Josh and Aaron took this opportunity, lifting Will up as high as they can, and starting to sprint across the field with him, arms under his.

"Hold on buddy, you're gonna be okay." Josh said reassuringly.

Will gave a soft grunt, his eyes only half open, and Aaron noticed blood was seeping into his jeans and dripping onto the bright green grass. From behind them, they heard the bullets stop, and Aaron turned to see Dan reloading, now 4 aliens heading in their direction. They still had reasonable distance between them and the invaders as Dan began to fire his last 6 bullets. They seemed to be headed towards a small town east of where they were headed, if they made it that far.

Aaron turned his head back around, focussing on carrying Will to safety. As they hopped over a fence into the last field before they could take cover between the trucks and rest, he heard alien beams began to slam into dull earth from far behind him. He heard 4 bullets being fired. More jeering from Natalie. More slamming of beams into fresh soil.

As the trio finally made it to the truck lot, Aaron turned his head back again. He saw two figures in the distance, with aliens close to them. One of the figures handed their gun to the other. The smaller figure tried to give it back, but the taller one shoved it into their hands and then pushed them away, pointing towards the housing. The small figure shook its head violently, but began to slowly walk backwards. Aaron heard Dan's voice call out across the fields.

"GO!"

The smaller figure wiped its face with its sleeve, before turning and running as fast as they could into the housing estate, running down a very exposed road that lead towards safer areas. The taller figure turned and ran back towards the aliens, ducking and dodging. Two aliens missed their targets, hitting the dirt behind the figure. As a third alien came into range, it raised its massive hand. Aaron watched as a red beam erupted from the beast's hand, aimed directly at Dan. There was a bright flash of light, as the beam hit its target on the side, Blowing off it arm and shoulder. From across the fields, all three of them heard a primal shout of pain and anger, and Aaron turned his head away. The shouting continued for a few seconds, and was suddenly silenced.

The three of them finally made it inside the warehouse, and gently placed Will against a wall. Josh looked back along the path they had taken, and noticed a trail of blood that lead back to Will's legs. Aaron went back to the door to close it, and looked one last time back towards the river. Four aliens were stood close to each other, surrounding an extremely charred patch of earth, where a man had ones stood. He shook his head and bit his lip hard, before pulling the door shut.

"Will, you with me?" Josh asked, clicking his fingers in front of Will's glazed eyes. Will managed a weak groan, but nodded. Josh reached into Will's vest and found a pocketknife. Aaron came and knelt by him, raising an eyebrow at Josh.

"What's that for?"

"We need to see how bad his leg is, it's bleeding a lot, maybe we can bandage it."

"With what?"

"His jeans."

Josh took the knife and began to gently and carefully hack away at the legs of Will's jeans. Starting with the left, he tore away the fabric below Will's knee. His leg was twisted a little, but not bleeding. Aaron nodded, realising what Josh was doing, and took the torn fabric and began to tear it open, making it like a large gauze. Josh began to hack away at Will's other leg, before finally pulling away the fabric.

It was a gruesome sight. Will's kneecap was totally popped out, taking his leg look like it had a large bulge in the joint. His bones had splintered, and shards of bone had torn through his flesh, stabbing out in all directions. Blood oozed from the multiple punctures in his leg, starting to create a small pool on the cool concrete floor. Josh stared at it, a hand going to his mouth, involuntarily trying not to vomit. Aaron glanced at it and looked away almost instantly, looking up at Will's face.

Will's eyes were glossy, and his face showed no signs of pain anymore. His body must have been blocking the pain, finally numbing his lower body to stop him from passing out. He'd gone into shock now, and his arms were trembling.

Josh and Aaron met each other's eyes. Neither wanted to say it, but the facts were clear. Neither of them had access to a vehicle. They'd have to go through or around London. Will was going to bleed out soon if he wasn't bandaged well. But the main fact that was on both their minds was what they were both mentally debating.

Will would slow them down, and they'd be caught.

Josh looked down at Will, putting a bloody and clammy hand to his cheek. "Hey man, everything is going to be alright yea? You're gonna make it."

Aaron leaned down, his face in front of Will's. "We're here man, we got you."

Will gave no response. His breath was fast and erratic, and his arms stopped twitching. His eyes blinked once, slowly, then focussed on his two friends in front of him. He gave a deep and audible swallow, and then spoke in a slow and wheezing voice.

"I think... I need... To sleep..."

Aaron nodded, and Josh patted his cheek.

"Its okay buddy, we can rest here. As long as you want to." Aaron said, as Josh began to clumsily bandage his leg.

Will shook his head softly. "No... I think I'll... Sleep here a while..."

It dawned on Aaron what Will was trying to say, but he pushed that thought away. "Its okay buddy, we'll stay here as long as you need us to." Aaron looked down at Josh, and he could see that gentle tears were trailing down from behind his glasses. Clearly he knew what Will meant as well.

"You guys... Are some of the... Best friends I could... Ever ask for." Will said, coughing a little, flecks of blood coming from his mouth, which was slowly being drained of colour.

Josh's body was trembling now, as he finished wrapping Will's knee. His head was down and his hands were on his knees. Aaron could tell he was crying.

"You too man. You did so well." Aaron said, his voice starting to get shakier. "You were really strong."

Will gave a very light chuckle, reaching out an arm and patting Josh's forearm. "Its alright man... We had a-" Will gave a groan of pain, but continued. "We had a good run... Didn't we?"

Josh's voice came from his trembling form, higher pitched and shaky. "Y-Yes man... We had a great run." He raised his head, his eyes red with tears. He raised up a hand again and patted Will's pale cheek. "You... Y-You rest now, okay buddy?"

Will let out a gentle sigh, his eyes moving from Josh who was fighting back from full on bawling, to Aaron, who's eyes were misty as he fought back against the tears.

"Aaron... When this is over... don't make a sheep joke at my funeral..." Will said, a light grin on his mouth.

This tipped Aaron over the edge, and his head dropped, the tears he'd been fighting now began to pour down his cheeks. His body shook as ferociously as Josh's now, and his hands curled into fists, which he pushed into the concrete. He couldn't speak, it was all he could do to avoid letting audible sobs escape his throat.

Josh rubbed Will's cheek gently, choking on his own tears. "G'night man... Have a good sleep..." He managed, Aaron's tears making his more powerful.

Will managed a proper smile, before he closed his eyes. His breathing became slower and slower, and as Josh and Aaron sat on their knees, their bodies shaking from their emotions, the room fell silent. Will's breath came to a slow and peaceful stop, as a deep silence filled the empty warehouse. The only sound was Josh and Aaron's gentle sobs, before Josh said his final goodbye.

"Sleep well man... You earned it..."


	10. Chapter 10 - Recovery

**Chapter 11 – Revenge**

The large door of the warehouse slowly slid open, and Aaron emerged blinking from the unlit storage area, peering outwards. In the distance was London, burning, with a few large spacecraft hovering above. He moved the door as quietly as he could, as he passed his view over the large empty parking lot with a few old trucks in it, scanning the area for signs of threat. Thankfully, nothing looking like it was standing in their way for a decent distance. He gave a sigh of relief and went back inside, to the opposite end of the warehouse. Around the back of the warehouse, he peered out of a window, back the way they had come. The large red creatures, hunting for humans nearby, were patrolling the still torn up ground. He shook his head, and Will's body caught the corner of his eye. Aaron gritted his teeth and stepped off the large crate he was using to elevate him towards the window. Will's body now had a sheet thrown over it, but there was no chance of burying him, not with the Aliens patrolling outside. He now went to where he and Josh had been setting up ready to leave, and he found him sat by himself, holding their last remaining pistol, and the 4 bullets they had scrounged together. He looked stern and angry, more so than Aaron had seen before.

"Hey man... Are you alright?" Asked Aaron, tentatively.

"How do you think I am? Really, after all that's just happened, how do you think I'm doing?" Replied Josh, his voice low and shaky.

"Look, I know we just lost Will," Aaron replied, "But now is really not the time to get sentimental, we need to keep moving if we are going to get to Dover in time"

Josh's face turned to look at Aaron, and his eyes were darkened and angry. "After what they just did to Will, you think we can just let it go?"

"Yes, yes we can" Aaron replied, kneeling down near his friend. "We need to survive, because if we don't keep moving, we will end up just like Will."

Josh looked away again, down at the floor "Then what? We just run and hide until this all blows over?"

"That was the plan all along, you know it was!"

"Fuck the plan!" Yelled Josh angrily, his voice reverberating around the metal warehouse. "I just watched Will die right in front of me because of those damn things, and we cannot let this keep happening."

"Oh, and what's your big plan? Take on the aliens and fight like some kind of action movie bullshit? Newsflash Josh, this is real life, not a game!"

"So God damn what? This is life, and we can't just hide from these things, we need to fight them! We need to take back our lives!"

"Josh," Aaron said bluntly "We cannot take this on ourselves, we will end up getting ourselves killed right away. How can we take on an entire invasion with 4 bullets?"

Josh stopped for a moment, frowning at Aaron's feet. Eventually, an idea clicked in his head, as he looked up back at Aaron's face. "Fluke said there was a swat team and everything in London, heavy armour, guns, all we need."

"They were all slaughtered, you heard what Will said over the phone! Body armour and guns do nothing against these things!"

"We have to try!"

"No Josh, we don't. We can't. Do you want to end up dead?"

"We'll all be dead if we don't deal with these things!"

"Fine, answer me this; what the fuck are you planning to do?"

Josh paused again, and took a deep breath. "We get into one of the ships, and once we can figure out how to operate it, we shoot the other ships out of the sky!"

"And how will you get onto the ship then?"

"Helicopter, there will be ones on roofs of hospitals, important buildings, all sorts. This is London."

"This is suicide, Josh. Don't be so damn overly dramatic, we cannot do this."

"Fine, if you want Will dying to mean nothing, by all means wimp out and go somewhere else. I want this to mean something, I want revenge." Aaron saw Josh's eyes glint with some unknown anger that he hadn't seen before. Aaron clenched his fists hard and stood up.

"Josh, please just let this go, come to Dover and everything will be fine."

"I'm going to try, with or without you man." Josh replied, coldly but determined.

Aaron frowned hard and walked away, back towards the main entrance, leave Josh to sit on the cold concrete floor, seething.

It was about 4pm when Josh was ready to leave. He was outside the front doors, looking to see if the road ahead was clear. He couldn't see any immediate problems, so he was sure he would be able to make it. He'd gone through some of the trucks and found one unlocked with the keys in the ignition, clearly someone was making a run on foot after they had run out of fuel. Josh had found a hose and a can, but had no idea how to siphon fuel from the other trucks. He tried to desperately suck out the fuel, but it was no use, and he leant against the large wheels, panting.

"Need a hand?" Asked Aaron, walking over, seeing Josh's expression.

"That'd... That'd be great..." Josh replied, out of breath.

Aaron leant down and took hold of the hose, looking at Josh. "When I give you a thumbs up, put the end of the hose into the can." He said, placing his mouth over the end of the hose.

Josh straightened up and held the hose, ready. Aaron began to suck the petrol out of the full but locked truck, draining it. Once he could feel the fuel coming towards his mouth, he gave Josh a thumbs up, and he pulled the hose out of the truck and into the can. Aaron released the pressure, letting the fuel pour into the can. They repeated this process several times with several trucks until the can was full. They poured it into the open truck until the tank was about full. Josh grinned as Aaron took deep panting breaths, now his job was finished. Josh looked around for any last supplies, before climbing into the driver's seat of the truck. Josh nodded to himself, and then looked out at Aaron, who looked back at him. The two were silent for a moment, before Aaron let out a long and deep sigh.

"Let me grab my things, I'm coming too."

"Yea right you are, I bet you wont."

"Dude, don't push me, I'm only going to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

"I know what I'm doing man."

"You're going to fight Aliens, no one knows what they're doing."

"Fair point. Grab your things."

It was now 5pm and the two men were loaded up and ready to go. Aaron had given Josh the all clear to go, but Josh had one thing left to do. He took Aarons phone from the chair next to him and dialled a number. Aaron looked confused but didn't stop him. The phone rang for a few seconds, before Josh said.

"Hey, Will, where are you?"

"I haven't made much progress, this place is jammed full of the things." came Fluke's voice down the phone "Where are you two, are you close?"

"Yea... We aren't coming to Dover just yet man."

"You're leaving me behind again?" He asked, exasperated.

"No, no nothing like that. We're going to take on the mothership and try and defeat the Aliens. You in?"

"Ha, good one, where are you?"

"No, I'm serious. We're going into London."

"Don't be stupid man. Where are you? Did you meet with Evans and Tyde?"

Josh paused for a moment, before slowly answering. "They... They were both killed."

Will's voice went dead, as the shock hit him. "They're... Both dead?"

"Yea man... Tyde was killed in Wales, Will died about 2 hours ago..."

"I... I cant... How?" Will's voice was shaky and in disbelief.

"I'll tell you later, but right now I need your help."

"Yea... Yea sure of course... What is it?" He responded, trying to shake himself back to reality.

"You can fly a helicopter right?"

"Yea, I took a course... Why?"

An hour later, and Josh and Aaron were approaching London centre, where the tall building began and open farm areas ceased. It had taken a long phone Call, but Will said he would meet them in London at St. Mary's Hospital, where Will knew they had rescue helicopters on standby. Will had found a Ford Focus and was headed back into London as they drove, most likely he was already there. Josh's truck was slow, but it was powerful, and would shield them from any attacks the Aliens would use for a short while. Josh was in the drivers seat, with his foot flat down on the acceleration, as they zoomed towards the centre. Aaron was holding the gun, mostly so he felt safer. As they began to see signs for the hospital, they began to catch glimpses of the Aliens in the distance, down roads and between buildings. As they turned a corner, two things came into view. St. Mary's Hospital was no more than 400 meters away. However, between them and the hospital were also two large red creatures, both moving towards the hospital. Aaron noticed a small car parked outside the hospital, knowing Will must have made it inside. The two Aliens must have heard him, as they were advancing, hands raised. Josh looked at Aaron and grinned widely, pressing harder on the accelerator, as the large truck gained speed. Aaron knew what Josh was going to do, and he frowned hard.

"Get down below the glass, more protection that way." Aaron said to Josh, as he ducked low out of the way of the glass. Josh made sure the truck was going the right direction, and did the same, only just peering over the top. As they got closer to the Aliens, the two men began to scream loudly, trying to encourage themselves. Their cry grew louder as they got closer to the red monsters, which heard the sound of the engine and slowly turned around. They weren't going fast enough, and one managed to fire a beam of red light in their direction. It hit the truck's left side, blowing off the tyre. The two men inside yelled louder, undetermined, as the truck jolted, but kept hurtling forwards. As the second creature began to fire a beam of light, the truck slammed at full speed into their two massive figures, splatting them on the front of the truck, shattering the glass, which flew into the truck cabin. Their giant bodies filled the window, and Josh slammed on the brakes. The large figures began to slide downward, their feet caught under the tyres. Their bodies were slowly dragged down below the truck, and the truck bumped and lurched, as it drove over them, and a loud splatting noise was heard, not unlike the sound of someone stamping on an orange. The truck began to slow down, and eventually lurched to a stop, only a few meters from the large hospital. Josh slowly moved upwards, peering back over. A shard of glass had cut his arm, but not badly, and he barely noticed it due to the adrenaline. Aaron seemed to be fine, and the two looked at each other, then in the wing mirrors. They saw the large bodies of the creatures laid out on the road behind them. They looked back at each other once again, and both cracked enormous grins.

"Now THAT was cool." Called a familiar voice from outside the truck.


End file.
